The present invention relates to a system for facilitating the use of several appliances, machines, tools from a single work position and without the necessity of removing and replacing a desired sewing machine or tool implement. More particularly, the invention relates to a system comprising a turntable apparatus adapted to the top of any cabinet/workbench/table wherein several appliances, machines, tools are mounted or placed and can be rotated into the work position. Rotating the turntable can be manually or electric motor driven.
It is noted that the features of the present invention have application in many fields as noted above. However, the features have particular application to sewing systems.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sewing system comprising a unique rotating turntable for mounting several sewing implements and a cabinet with drop leaves, drawers and shelves. For space utilization efficiency, equal amounts of the front and back of the turntable rotating mounting platform can be removed so as to form a straight edge on the front and back of the cabinet top. All drawers use all the depth available, some with the use of full extension drawer slides. The remaining available space has adjustable shelves.
The present invention provides a space-saver model for use in areas where space is at a premium are provided. This sewing system is designed to utilize the cabinet top for mounting several types of machines, such as a sewing machine, and provide adequate storage space in the form of up to five drawers and eight shelves. A minimum of four surge protected outlets are provided with an on/off switch and a heavy-duty electric cord out the back of the table that can be plugged into any household outlet.
The turntable assembly comprises a turntable attached to the upper plate of a ball bearing metal raceway. The lower plate of the ball bearing race is bolted to the cabinet top. The upper plate and the attached turntable, therefore, are free to rotate on the ball bearing lower plate race. A circular groove in the cabinet top forms a track way for a spring-loaded locking pin that protrudes through the turntable into the circular track way. Locking holes in the circular groove allow the spring-loaded locking pin to drop into the locking holes thereby providing means for locking the turntable in a desired position. A knob-like handle on the spring-loaded locking pin provides the means for manually rotating the turntable.
A second embodiment provides a motor and gear arrangement to rotate the turntable. The mounting platform, in this embodiment, is attached to a large circular gear whose teeth engage a smaller drive gear attached to the drive shaft of an electric motor. The electric motor is switch activated to rotate the turntable. Stops on the large driven gear engage a switch arrangement to reverse motor current thereby reversing the direction of the turntable and preventing the turntable from continuing to rotate beyond 355xc2x0.
With the above in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide a system for rotating multiple implements into a work position which is characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement including means for plugging in the appliances, machines, tool, etc., incorporating a surge protection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for rotating multiple implements into a work position incorporating a turntable which can only be rotated 355xc2x0 and in this matter preclude any of the cord extensions from becoming entangled.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system of the type disclosed wherein a wire race keeps the cores from interfering with a drawer directly under the turntable.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a system for rotating multiple implements into a work position, incorporating a knee switch for revolving and changing direction of the turn table.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the stops at the end of the 355xc2x0 rotation reverses rotation of the switch as well as being able to change direction with turning the switch off and then back on.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the manual turntable locks into aposition with a spring-loaded locking pin at a predetermined location which the electric turntable locks into position wherever it stops and is held by a gearing system.